


A broken man (With the heart of a child)

by AngstySlut



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstySlut/pseuds/AngstySlut
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes is permanently the Winter Soldier, but he learns how his old self used to be. Winter thinks that he won't be loved unless he's "Bucky" but a spell from Loki changes his mindCue Sad! Winter, loving!Tony
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Winter did not kill the Starks. It was a different winter soldier.

Winter was lurking, again. He wasn't Bucky, or James, or even the Asset. He was Winter, but he was human. But Steve always looked so sad when he didn't respond to a "Hey Bucky!" So he learned. He learned to be someone he was not. Clint was always afraid of him, and Natasha was just... There. Everyone walked on eggshells around him, all except for Tony. Anthony Edward Stark, Iron Man, Merchant of death. He made Winter feel human, always giving him nicknames as he worked on the arm. Which was what was happening right now. 

"Hey, freezer burn, how's the arm feeling? Anymore pain?" He was always so worried about how the Stark Industries Prosthetic was working for him, and he wanted to make sure "Bucky" was okay. Winter shook his head as the Alarm rang. "That's good, snowflake, cause we gotta go." And they were off. 

___________

The battle with Loki went fine, until it didn't. That's what Winter got for jumping in front of green spells going at Iron Man. That's how a small Winter, knowing who he was, but having no filter, ended up crying in Tony's arms. Tony comforted the kid as best as he could, but Steve was quick to offer help. 

"Bucky, don't you want to be held by Stevie?" the small Winter wailed at that. 

"Winter! No Bucky... Winter." He whimpered out. Tony rocked him softly. "Aww, snowflake, it's okay. I'll take care as best as I can..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short, its like three a.m. Kudos and comments give me life! 💓😘


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Tony stuck to his word, taking care of Winter the best that he could. The small child was prone to Accidents, because while he had assassin's training, he had the body of a six year old. Tony always made sure to patch him up, and make sure Winter felt safe. 

"Tony... I'm sleepy." The tiny assassin whispered softly. He internally cursed himself, hating that he had zero filter from brain to mouth. "Will you Chase my bad dreams away?"

Tony smiled softly at the assassin-turned-child and lifted him up. "Of course I will, Freezer Burn!" He gently laid Winter down on the large bed in the penthouse, and laid down with him. Winter snuggled into him, as he was a human, and a child, and promptly fell asleep. 

_____________

Steve was NOT happy. His Bucky claimed he wasn't Bucky, that he was Winter. And he was angry that 'Winter' chose Stark over him. So he decided to take things into his own hands. 

He crept up to the penthouse and grabbed the first blanket lump he seen. Tony screamed and Winter came barging from the bathroom, using his assassin's training to take Steve down, only to be grabbed by Natasha. 

"Come on James, you don't want to be here with Stark, do you?" She sneered (If I also didn't mention this isn't really Team Friendly) and Tony gently pried the Small Winter from her hands.

"Aww, Frosty it's okay... Why don't we go downstairs and have a snack, okay?" He asked gently and Winter nodded. 

But Steve and Natasha weren't going to give up. 

"You know what they say, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry it's short! Please give me Kudos and Comments on this?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was actually inspired by a certain work called "I'll be your body guard (if you'll be my security blanket)" it's amazing guys. Also, Kudos and comments appreciated!!


End file.
